


Safe In Your Arms

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters, challenge word:- wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sammy's taking his first steps and big brother is there to help him along. Weechester fluff.





	Safe In Your Arms

The wave of emotion and pride which washed over the six-year old was more suited to a doting mom than a skinny, freckled-faced kid.

Yet that was the way Dean felt as his baby brother tottered unsteadily but stubbornly towards him, chubby little legs wobbling precariously.

:

"That's it Sammy. Just a tiny bit more."

The littlest Winchester puffed in fatigue, a tiny frown creasing his forehead as he stumbled across the last few inches separating him from Dean's outstretched arms.

"Dee, Dee, Dee," the child repeated happily, all smiles now that he'd reached his target.

:

The older boy pulled the squirming toddler into a tight hug, revelling in the familiar scent of his diminutive sibling, the one he was raising, the one he'd forever consider his brother, and son.


End file.
